Airplane
by FlygonRider
Summary: What happens when you take as many Kirby characters as you can think of, and stick them in a collage setting? Horrer, angst, humor, tragedy and everything in between! I took some liberties with some of the characters, so no flames okay? ON LONG HIATUS!
1. The Arrivel

The Arrival

Putting her bags down, the blond girl looked up at the imposing buildings. Closing her car door and locking it, she turned and walked onto the campus. Everyone had left for summer, but school would start in two weeks. Holding the piece of paper near her eyes she tried to pick out the number of the dorm she was staying at from the rest of the small print. Finally finding the right building, she looked around. The building stood a little ways off from the rest, separated by a small grassy courtyard. Opening the door, she walked slowly down the hallway and entered the room listed on the paper. Suddenly something crashed and she heard loud swearing. Closing the door behind her, she walked slowly into the first room. Another girl was trying to take a box off of the pile, and something had slipped off and hit the floor. Wrestling for several minutes, she called,

"Hey there! Sorry I can't introduce myself right now. Can you pick up my paint brush?" Swooping down, the blond plucked the stiff-bristled instrument from the rug and held it in her hand. Throwing the box on the ground the black haired women yelled at the box,

"Well I didn't like you either! Sorry about that, my names Adeline. What's yours?"

"Um…My names Fumu. Why were you talking to…"

"A box? I do it all the time, don't worry. By the way, are you staying here?" Fumu could only nod. Adeline clapped her hands together and gave a squeal any fan girl would appreciate.

"Oh my god! We're dorm-mates! Here let me show you your room," Adeline explained as she pulled the unknowing girl down a hallway. Turning around to pull harder, she was able to get a glance of Adeline's features. Chocolate eyes matched brown hairs stuffed under a red berate. A green shirt hung over the edge of a pair of paint stained shorts, and blue socks draped over the edge of simple white tennis shoes. Looking at Fumu, Adeline began picking out her friends features. Her eyes were bright green, with a lock of hay-colored hair bound by two purple scrunches and an orange…thicker scrunche(for lack of a better word) in a ponytail. She had on a green and pink short-sleeved shirt with simple blue jeans and orange shoes. Coming into the room at the end of the hallway, she pushed Fumu in front of her to look. Not that there was much to look at. Five boxes were stacked against one wall, with various words marked on them to separate them from their brothers. The walls were various shades and aqua, turquoise, and teal. A mattress had been set up in one corner with some crumpled sheets and a small pillow adorning it. Several People magazines littered the floor.

"As you can see, it's not much. I'm still trying to get my room set up. By the way, do you wanna room with me? There's only two rooms and four of us so…yyeeaahh, you see that works." Fumu nodded like last time, and again, Adeline gave another squeal.

"So it's settled. Please tell me you brought a mattress?" The artist looked on with puppy eyes. Fumu nodded and asked,

"Could you help me with it? And please, please, please stop with the fan girl squeals. They're giving me a headache."

"Sure thing. And sorry about the squealing, it's habit. What degree are you going for?" she asked as they walked down the hall

"I'm going for creative writing. What's yours?" Adeline shrugged her shoulders.

"Trying for artistry. I wanna be a painter though. Writing and painting, they just seem to go so well together. Waddya make of that?" She quieted as they had reached the car.

"Okay, I'm going to pull this out of the back, so I need you to grab the far corner and carry that end while I carry this end back to our room okay? One, two, THREE!" She yanked hard on the mattress, and it slide out easily while Adeline grabbed the other end. Hefting it onto their shoulders, the painter closed the back door.

"Do you wanna lock it?" She asked

"Nah. There aren't that many people out here, and I need to come back for my boxes once we get this inside." Fumu waved off. 15 minutes later, the mattress was laying on its proper corner, and both of them were going back out to get the boxes.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet? For some reason, mine hasn't come in yet" The blond asked. Adeline shrugged.

"Me neither. I don't think they give you your schedule for another week. It wouldn't really help if you did get it because none of the teachers are here yet. They give freshman two weeks so we can get used to the campus. Do you have a job, by the way?"

"Not yet. I came from across state, so I have to stay here until the end of the year."

"You are going to visit it your parents over Winter Break and Spring Break, right?"

"Don't worry I will. I just won't be able to visit them every weekend, as my six-hour drive here told me." She opened the back again and put two boxes in her arms. Adeline did the same. Fumu waved off the last two laying at the bottom.

"Don't worry, we'll come back for those." After getting the boxes inside(including the ones in the bottem of the car), Adeline questioned,

"It's almost time for dinner. Wanna go someplace?"

"But I don't know any place near here."

"There's a Taco Bell right down the road. Please tell me you can stomach Taco Bell?"

"Stomach it? Girl, I love Taco Bell. Just sitting in Taco Bell…with tacos…and burritos…and those swirly things that taste like cinnomen…What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Fumu yanked Adeline out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **How did you like my first chapter of Airplane? I don't know why the hell I'm calling it that, so deal. By the way, all these characters are now going to be in gijinka form. Just felt like letting you know. To get the mood of the story, put on Kiss Me by Sixpence one the Richer and reread this chapter. Also, Sirica, Ribbon, Escargon, DeDeDe and even Mayor Len are going to show up(along with bunches of others)! I am really excited for this story! After this, the chapters will likely be in first-person, as I don't do third person real well.


	2. Parachute

Parachute

After kicking off her sheets, Fumu got dressed. Adeline had disappeared to wherever artists disappear to. Deciding to do something with the little time she had, she wandered into the kitchen to hopefully find something to eat. Opening the cabinets, the only thing that stared back was a box of Chex. Sighing, she took out a bowel and began to pour the party mix for her breakfast. Just as she was done, a knock came from the front. Putting down her cereal angrily, she yanked open the door. There stood Adeline, her chest heaving and her face red. Fumu became concerned.

"What happened?" She asked. It took several before Adeline grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, running down the street again

"Accident…in front of…collage…too early for…ambulances…to get here." Coming to the front of the campus, Fumu put a hand up to stifle her gasp.

Two cars had met in an explosion of glass and steel. One's hood had crumpled inward, while the drivers side of the other had tried to do the same .A still form lay at the wheel. Adeline, taking in huge gulps of air had noticed something tasted …off about it. Sniffing, she knew what it was. Gasoline. Looking closer, she saw a puddle spreading out in a circle from one of the cars, while flames licked the air from it's engine. Fumu had already raced to the car with the flames, and Adeline reached a hand out, but knew it was useless. Reaching the car door, she tried to jiggle the handle while still trying to push the heat away. Snorting when it didn't work, she began to pound on the window, trying to awaken the unmoving driver. Getting no response, she rested her head against the window. Flames had begun to creep under the dashboard. Fumu could faintly hear Adeline yelling to get away, the car would explode any minute there wasn't a way to save the driver. But then time seemed to slow down. The flames would take forever to get here, and if Adeline tried to pull her back, it would be an eternity. Resting one hand on the hot window, a sudden rage filled her, and she drew her fist back smashing it into the window. Withdrawing her bloody, glass-filled hand, she punched through it again and again, once for each time she was bullied, mocked. All the times they beat her, or stole from her. All the tears, all the voices telling her how much better she would feel if she let go. Stopping for a moment, she realized that the entire window had been smashed out. Reaching in, she grabbed the person by their arms and tried to pull them out. However, the seatbelt stopped her. Yelling, she slid across the glass, wincing slightly, and tried to undo the clasp. Unfortunately, the flames had twisted it so much that the belt refused to let go. Sliding back out, she gripped both belts in each hand and yanked them so hard that they broke apart. Stumbling back, she reached under the drivers arms and yanked them out just as flames engulfed the seat. She put one arm over her shoulder and shuffled back to the sidewalk. Adeline was standing with another man who looked to be in his mid-30s and with a mask covering his lower face. Seeing them come out of the smoke, Adeline came over and hugged Fumu. The blond gave a small gasp and Adeline stepped back.

"Oh my god, Fumu I'm sorry are you all right?" She asked. Fumu resisted the urge to slap her friend and instead turned to the other driver.

"Please tell me you called 9-1-1. I don't think I can hold on to her much longer." He answered through the white covering,

"I already did. Use your jacket to make a pillow for her," He instructed while pointing to Adeline. She wadded up the paint-stained coat and laid it down on the sidewalk, while Fumu put the girls head on the makeshift pillow. He then pointed to Fumu's arm. "Come here. I want to look at that arm." She shuffled toward the stranger, and just as she reached him, she put her good arm across her mouth and began to cough violently, shudders racing along her entire body as it tried to get rid of the toxins. A sudden wave of exhaustion overtook her and she sat on the curb as the adrenaline that had powered her rage began to wear off. Aches began to spread throughout, and a constant burning lay on her right hand. Poking her stomach, she noted with an aura of resignation that they were covered with blood. Lying back, the last thing she heard was Adeline's concerns and the wail of ambulances.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this. Sorry about the long wait, but I am also working on Feathers of Sun. Oh a cliffhanger! Because I'm evil! R&R pretty please? **


	3. Oathbrother

Oathbrother

_She was in a soft world. Wondering among the blooming flowers, she gently pushed one finger into the soft earth and plucked a seed into it. It began to sprout, and before her, it became a tree. Deep rumblings spread through the earth, and the tree began to shudder._

"_Who are you?" The girl asked. A rapid wave came up from beneath her feet, almost like laughter._

"_That is not important right now. What is though is that sometimes, you have to accept your past to truly be free. You remember don't you? All those voices, all those mocking's? All those…"_

"_Stop it! You can't make me listen." The girl screamed as the tree went on, covering her ears. Picking an axe up, she sliced through the trunk in one fell swoop, and watched with grim satisfaction as the huge boughs crashed into the ground. There was silence, and then a child's sing-song voice came through the air, taunting her._

"_Why won't you accept me? That's what your wish was. To be willing to accept anything and be accepted by everyone. So why won't you accept me? Why shove me to the back of the closet? Is it because you've outgrown me? Because face it, no one can outgrow their demons."_

_The girl curled into a tiny ball, shivering and crying, covering her ears, just wanting the taunting horrors to go away. However, the voice only louder, slowly forcing the blond haired child into the blessed arms of insanity._

* * *

Slowly coming to light, Fumu blinked against the brightness. Adeline's concerned faceswam above her. A small prick in one of her veins annoyed her. White sheets, sanitized and smelling strongly of disinfectant rose to her face. And oxygen mask covered her mouth and nose. Lifting one hand slowly to take it off, she saw it was covered in bandages. The ache in her stomach had increased slightly; like she had overstretched it or it was hungry. Seeing her open her eyes, Adeline smiled and turned to someone behind her, telling them to come and see. Lifting up her other hand and taking the mask off, she asked in a smoke-hoarsened whisper,

"Sirica. Is she all right?" The masked stranger came over and answered for her.

"She's fine. In a room right now recovering. I must say, that display of stupidity seemed quite unlike you. What is your name, if I may ask?" The painter frowned at his boldness.

"Her names Fumu, if you must know." Came Adelines snappy reply. The girl raised an arm and hit her over-protective friend on the side of the head.

"Well since my friend answered for me, can you tell me yours?" She rasped.

"My names Meta Knight. It's what my friends call me. However, I also teach history at the university." Something beeped in his pocket. Lifting a cell phone out his pocket, he pressed a button and raised it to his ear.

"Hello? Yes I'm fine…No I'm in the hospital…No, I'm visiting someone…Yes, the car is screwed…How is my fault? Okay so MAYBE I ran a light and…Yes we have insurance…Well screw you because I have a plan! And what are you going to do?...Oh, I see. That's how it is. Just great, just great. Okay, goodbye…I SAID BYE!" He clicked the phone off and shoved it in his pocket. Bowing slightly, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have other urgent matters that need to be attended to." Giving a sweep with his cape, he walked quickly out down the hall. Fumu laid the mask back over her face while Adeline sat back down in a chair next to the hospital bed, and fell into a vast ocean of sleep.

Waking up again, she felt much better. The mask had been removed, and Adeline had left for the dorm. A thin meal of Jell-o and some orange juice lay in front of her. Taking a spoon, she slowly chewed on the jelly while looking out the window, wondering how Sirica was doing. Somebody knocked on the door and came in, just enough time for Fumu to drink the last of her juice. The nurse smiled when he saw she was up.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?" He asked. She replied, her voice a little stronger.

"Terrible. What happened back there?"

"You were able to get that white-haired girl out of her burning car. What made you do that? Most people would just stand by at let her die. And how were you able to break that window? It's tempered glass, almost impossible to get through."

"I think it was my…rage. I felt like I had been taken over, and that window was standing in my way." The nurse nodded his head.

"Sounds like hormones. You were in a dangerous situation, so your hormones acted up and gave you superhuman abilities." He picked up a chart that sat on a table at the bedside, and flipped through it. Putting it back down, apparently satisfied, he walked out and closed the door behind him. Picking up the remote, she turned the TV on to the news.

_This is breaking news. At the intersection of Gentry and Oswald, there was a serious accident early this morning. Evidence points to one driver running a red light, which hit the SUV of one student, causing serious injury. Reports say that a stranger who had arrived at the scene was able to punch out the drivers side window and pull the lucky girl out. John Glenn Hospital refuses to release word on either of their conditions. The police say they will not pursue criminal charges against the other driver._

She turned the power off, not wanting to see anymore. Hopefully they would let her go tomorrow, but by then it would be all over campus. Closing her eyes, she gently dropped asleep.

* * *

**A/N: God, do I hate Fanfiction. They keep taking stuff out and their just little (BLEEP)s. Okay, sorry about that. But the the stranger is Meta Knight, but stupid network won't let me give him a professor name. Hope I can introduce some new characters next chapter.**


End file.
